This disclosure relates to routing documents electronically using embedded workflow information.
Routing documents within a company is a part of everyday business processes, whether the documents are substantive, like engineering drawings, or administrative, like requests for paid time off or requests for office supplies. Historically, documents were all routed on paper. Companies can save money and increase productivity by routing documents electronically using a centralized workflow server, rather than on paper. This eliminates the need for error-prone and expensive manual data entry of paper forms by supporting the automatic transfer of data into database systems. Users can track the progress of electronic documents, ensuring that the documents cannot be lost, and can set up non-linear workflows, ensuring that the documents cannot be mislaid when employees retire or go on vacation. Centralized workflow servers are ideal for large companies desiring to improve efficiency. However, the servers may be expensive and can require some expertise to set up and operate, which can put automated workflow out of reach of small companies.